pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amelia Ruth
Amelia Ruth is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. During a trip to Paris aboard La Baleine, Amelia was stricken with a malady that warped her true name - becoming Eglantine, the Prison of Briars - and lashed out at Noé shortly after meeting him. Vanitas managed to cure Amelia's ailment with the Book of Vanitas, revealing her true name to be Florifel, She Who Guides Spring. After being cured by Vanitas, Amelia is left on La Baleine, where she is taken into custody by Count Parks Orlok. Thanks to the efforts of Vanitas and Noé, Amelia has been released from her previously scheduled execution, though she must remain under Count Orlok's watch in case she experiences a relapse. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! History One day, while returning home with a basket of apples, Amelia found that she'd lost her way, being alone and surrounded in a thick and ominous fog. Just then, numerous horrifying figures began to emerge from the fog; amalgamations of claws, skulls, machinery and music. As a path opened in the crowd, Amelia's sight was lead to a dark figure, Charlatan, who welcomed her to the Parade of the Charlatan. Screaming, a terrified Amelia attempted to run; knowing that Charlatan was something very wrong and that if he were to catch her she'd have been done for. Reaching a lamp post, Amelia felt as though she'd made a safe distance between herself and Charlatan; putting down her basket for a moment so that she could catch her breath. However Charlatan curled his body around the lamppost from above, ecstatic to have found Amelia. Charlatan opened its mouth wide and asked Amelia to show him her true name. Amelia would eventually return home, and after two months she had begun to notice that she was feeling ill and figured out that she had become a Curse-Bearer - though her memories of the ordeal with Charlatan had been erased. As such, Amelia wrote to a doctor named Vanitas in Paris who specialized in treating Curse-Bearers, who then urged Amelia to journey to Paris for proper treatment. Plot Having boarded La Baleine en route to Paris, Amelia listens to the clamouring of worried citizens as they talk about the nine-fold murderer, Thomas Berneux, and the return of Vampires. Soon after however, Amelia begins to feel faint and falls to the ground; only to be caught up in the arms of a young man, Noé, who asks if she's alright. Noé brings Amelia to a small café nearby, where she thanks him for his kindness as they enjoy some tea together. Noé tells Amelia not to worry about it and asks if she's certain that she'll be okay with him not bringing her to the doctor's office, but Amelia claims that she should be fine with a little rest. Moving in frighteningly closer to the woman, Noé examines her and objects that she has a poor complexion, which worries him. Amelia simply shrugs it off and states that it's just her anemia, asking the man not to worry about it, promising to go see a doctor later. Upon noticing Noé's confusion, Amelia sips her tea and admits that she has no intention of seeing anyone that her doctor in Paris for a variety of reasons; thanking Noé once again for his help. Just then, Amelia notices something out of the corner of her eye, and Noé's cat jumps out from underneath the table toward her - prompting Noé to order his cat to behave. As Amelia sits and pets the cat, she gushes about how cute and warm he is. Turning back to Noé, Amelia introduces herself and asks Noé's name in return. Noé, misinterpreting Amelia, assumes she means the cat - and so he introduces Amelia to Murr - however before Amelia can object, the captain of La Baleine announces that they'd be arriving in Paris in about an hour. As Noé rushes to the window to see Paris, Amelia follows and tells Noé that she doesn't think that they could see Paris yet from the airship, which disappoints Noé. Despite this, Noé voices how amazing he thinks it is that one could reach Paris in the blink of an eye aboard an airship like La Baleine. As Noé giggles with excitement, Amelia asks if this is the first time that Noé has ever rode on a dirigible, prompting Noé to ask what gave it away. Noé explains that he's always been confined within the forests of Averoigne, so this is his first time seeing and riding in such a large airship. Amelia, having not heard of Averoigne, assumes that it must be an incredible rural area - though Noé carries on about his astonishment over how something so heavy can float through the sky and how he's heard that Paris rivals London in terms of steam mechanisms; hence his looking forward to arriving in Paris. Curious, Amelia asks if Noé is going to Paris to do some sight-seeing. Unexpectedly, Noé grows more serious and proclaims that his purpose in Paris is to find something calls The Book of Vanitas. Noting the shock on Amelia's face, Noé asks if she's heard of it, explaining that it's the name of a cursed book that introduces the fairy-tale about the Vampire of the Blue Moon. Noé then explains that once upon a time there was a shunned Vampire named Vanitas of the Blue Moon. While most Vampires are born on the night of the Blood Moon, for some unknown reason Vanitas of the Blue Moon was born under a sign of Ill Omen, the Blue Moon. People feared Vanitas of the Blue Moon as a result, and when he was cast out of his clan, he created a cursed grimoire in order to enact revenge on his fellow Vampires, as the one in possession of The Book of Vanitas could bring the existence of Vampires to an end. As the clock tolls, Noé voices his surprise that it’s already so late. Picking up Murr – who gnaws on Noé’s sleeve – Noé states that they’re going to have to get ready to leave La Baleine soon enough, and offers to walk Amelia back to her room. Amelia agrees passively, though she’s notably distracted as she can only focus on how cold she feels. While Noé walks Amelia back to her room, Amelia asks if Noé truly believes that The Book of Vanitas exists. Noé says that he’s unsure, but he’d recently received a letter that detailed The Book of Vanitas’ presence in Paris from his master. Thus, whether or not The Book of Vanitas is real, Noé must journey to Paris to verify it. Suddenly, Amelia collapses once again, but as Noé attempts to help her, Amelia tells him not to touch her – her reaction causing a light nearby to shatter behind Noé. Murr hisses at Amelia as she rises, with Noe finally realizing that Amelia is a Vampire as her eyes turn red and she bears her fangs. With that, Vanitas and Dante crash through a nearby window – glad to have finally found Amelia. As Vanitas lands in front of them, Noé cradles Amelia in his arms. As Vanitas attempts to take Amelia from Noé, Noé defends Amelia - only to find that he can't effectively fend off Vanitas while protecting her. Eventually, Vanitas bests Noé in battle, sending Amelia flying into the air, where she stops and floats above them – confusing Vanitas long enough for Noé to retaliate and throw Vanitas into a nearby wall before catching Amelia and fleeing the scene. As Noé carries a barely conscious Amelia, Amelia voices repeatedly how cold she is. Within her subconscious, Amelia sits along in a warm field with flower petals floating all around her. Amelia then notices Charlatan out of the corner of her eye - who gushes about how warm it is there, how pretty Amelia’s flowers are and how he likes it there – asking that Amelia give that place and her name to him. As Charlatan puts its hands on Amelia, he bends down and kisses her – consuming Amelia in the darkness flowing out from Charlatan. Charlatan's darkness warps Amelia's true name into Eglantine - the prison of briars - putting Amelia completely at Charlatan's mercy and allowing her status as a Curse-Bearer to come to fruition. As Amelia screams, Noé delivers her to one of the officers aboard La Baleine and requests that she be taken to a doctor immediately. The officer asks what Noé intends on doing now – prompting Noé to explain that he intends on finding the one who attacked Amelia and having him explain what exactly is going on. Hearing this, Amelia springs forward and wraps her arms around Noé, telling him not to go. Suddenly, Amelia starts panting – while she thinks of how it’s so cold that she could die, which is why she desires something warm. Amelia then sinks her teeth into Noé’s neck, consuming his blood – which frightens the passengers observing the situation. As Noé drops to his knees he thinks of how much his strength is fading and forces Amelia off of him. Amelia remains frozen in the air, dripping black tears from her eyes and chest as she grows more and more thirsty for blood. Amelia realizes that the blood made her feel warm again, and so she insists that Noé give her more of his blood, summoning shadowed thorns from the black tears pooling on the floor. Amelia sends the shadowed thorns after the human spectators and lunges at one of her victims – only to be stopped by Noé – who asks that she stop what she’s doing, as Vampires are not allowed to attack humans and if she continued to do so she’d be disposed of. Just as Amelia is about to kill Noé, Vanitas intervenes – casting her away and standing in front of Noé to keep him protected – reminding Noé that he’d warned him about getting hurt. After explaining the situation to Noé, Vanitas reveals that he has the Book of Vanitas and opens it to cure Amelia. The Book of Vanitas, which shines forth a bright light as Vanitas suggests that they return Amelia’s true name to her. As Amelia is engulfed in the light her shadowed thorns disintegrate, and the light touches her soul – where she is shown to be encased in a forest of thorns. Recognizing the warmth as spring sunlight, Amelia follows it to the edge of the thorns, where Vanitas corrects her by saying that the warmth was hers and hers alone, reaching through the darkness and pulling Amelia back into the warm field where flowers dance through the air. Outside her consciousness, Vanitas speaks Amelia’s true name: Florifel, she who guides spring – believing it to be very fitting for Amelia. Amelia, shown to have regained complete control of herself is crying as she’s shocked to hear her true name, subsequently thanking Vanitas for returning it to her. Amelia then slumps in Vanitas’ arms – prompting Dante to ask if she’d died – but Vanitas assures both Dante and Noé that Amelia is simply unconscious. Then, two officers come forward and attempt to arrest Vanitas and Dante, blaming them for everything that had happened. During this exchange, Vanitas is hit on the head with debris and knocked unconscious, falling out of La Baleine with Noé - as he'd attempted to save Vanitas - into the streets of Paris below. With Vanitas and Noé gone, the officers proceed to seize their possessions, including Murr and Amelia, handing them off to Count Parks Orlok after La Baleine lands. Given what had happened, Count Orlok organizes a cover up of the event and prepares Amelia for execution by a Bourreau the next day. Having also organized the release of Vanitas and Noé - who had been taken into custody after returning to La Baleine, Count Orlok is visited by the two at Galerie Valentine so that they can retrieve their effects. It is here where Vanitas learns that Orlok does not believe in the powers of The Book of Vanitas and has renounced the idea that Amelia could have been cured by its power. Furthermore, Count Orlok has no real intention of returning The Book of Vanitas, and reveals Amelia's fate to Vanitas and Noé given his belief that she is still a Curse-Bearer. While Vanitas argues that since Amelia's capture Orlok had likely already had her interrogated, so he knows she's within the right state of mind - however Count Orlok denies that this has any kind of merit, believing that Amelia's calm nature was a mere coincidence and that she'd revert to her violent state again soon enough and be beheaded by The Bourreau as Curse-Bearers always have been. Furious, Noé strikes up a deal with Count Orlok, declaring that he and Vanitas would seek out Thomas Berneux for him and cure him with The Book of Vanitas before Orlok's very eyes in order to prove the grimoire's validity in return for Amelia's release - which Count Orlok agrees to - giving Noé and Vanitas one day to do so. For further security - Count Orlok sends his personal guards Nox and Manet out to shadow Vanitas and Noé, acting as Orlok's eyes and ears in the city while he remained at Galerie Valentine. When Nox and Manet returned to Galerie Valentine with news that Vanitas and Noé had indeed used the Book of Vanitas to cure Thomas Berneux of being a Curse-Bearer, though Berneux had been murdered by someone else shortly afterward - Count Orlok arranged for Vanitas and Noé to be put up at Hotel Chouchou for the night so that they could settle their arrangement in the morning. The next day, Count Orlok revealed that Berneux had been killed and that he had accepted the power of The Book of Vanitas to some degree - having Nox bring Amelia into his office. As Nox brings Amelia into the room, she's ecstatic to see both Noé and Murr again - though as they celebrate, Orlok reveals that because they can't be sure that Amelia won't lose control again she will have to stay where they can keep an eye on her. Turning to Nox, Orlok states that Hotel Chouchou is looking for maids at the moment, and so Nox makes note of this and will make preparations for Amelia to be employed at Hotel Chouchou as live-in help so that she can be monitored. In reality, Count Orlok had done this because he knows that Amelia's neighbors would have gotten wind about her condition as a Curse-Bearer, and so she has no where else to go. Vanitas then suggests that they get down to talking to business, which confuses Count Orlok, only for Vanitas to remind him that he'd come to speak with Amelia, which Orlok allows; knowing that their "talk" has to do with Curse-Bearers. Sitting Amelia on a sofa in Count Orlok's office, Vanitas reminds Amelia that in the letter she'd written to him she'd stated that she'd known about being a Curse-Bearer for the past two months. As Amelia confirms this, Vanitas asks if anything had happened just prior to that, though when Amelia doesn't seem to understand what Vanitas is getting at he elaborates by asking if she'd see "Charlatan". Delving further into his explanation, Vanitas reveals that in speaking with the Vampires that he'd treated thus far, he'd noticed that prior to noticing their symptoms several of them admitted to encountering the same thing. Vanitas recounts his patients' past experiences as being surrounded by a thick fog all of a sudden and then seeing the Parade of the Charlatan. Orlok asks if Vanitas thinks that it is this "Charlatan" that is making Curse-Bearers appear, which Vanitas admits to not knowing; being the reason why he's asking Amelia. Grasping her head in frustration, Amelia apologizes, as she feels as though she did encounter something similar to what Vanitas is talking about, but she can't remember it; Vanitas encourages her to try a little harder, but to no avail. Count Orlok then looks to Noé and asks him to take a look, revealing Noé's name to be Noé Archiviste; stunning both Noé and Vanitas. Noé asks Count Orlok how he could know about him, prompting Orlok to reveal that before Noé and Vanitas had come to Galerie Valentine the day before, he'd received a letter from The Master that had Noé's name and requested that he assist Noé in everyday matters while in Paris. Vanitas simply clenches his teeth in shock, muttering the name "Archiviste" to himself. Amelia then asks Noé if there really is a way for him to see into her memoires, encouraging him to do so if there is; admitting that she'd be very happy if there was a way she could be of use to him. Upon further begging, Noé agrees, sitting beside Amelia and gently biting her arm to drink her blood - shocking and confusing Amelia, as well as Manet. While Amelia trembles at the mercy of Noé, Vanitas looks upon the scene with a cold sense of seriousness. Soon, Noé grabs onto his head and screams in terror - terrifying Amelia, Manet and Nox in the process. While Amelia attempts to help Noé as he covers his mouth and collapses into her lap, Vanitas stares at the scene with concern - while a knock at the door garners Nox's attention; revealing that Dominique de Sade - Noé's fiancé - has arrived in Paris. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance. * Forest of Thorns - While her True Name was altered into a malnomen, Amelia possessed the ability to summon forth forests of thorns, which she could control to both shelter her and to attack her enemies. Whether or not this power was just because of Charlatan's influence remains to be seen. Relationships Noé Coming Soon! Murr Amelia is notably affectionate to the cat, and loves to pet his fur and cuddle him. She also held the cat for long periods of time, much to his dismay. Murr later protested as Noe dragged him away from Amelia, perhaps becoming attached to her as well. Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery 1 - Noe meets Amelia.jpg|Amelia and Noé in La Baleine Amelia and murr.png|Amelia and Murr 1 - Amelia and Charlatan.jpg|Amelia and Naenia 1 - Amelia the Vampire.jpg|Amelia's real identity as vampire revealed 1 - Charlatan warps Amelia.jpg|Naenia warps Amelia 1 - Amelia Bites Noe.jpg|Amelia bites Noé 1 - Amelia Attacks.jpg|Amelia attacks 1 - Vanitas saves Amelia.jpg|Vanitas saves Amelia 1 - Vanitas returns Florifel to Amelia.jpg|Amelia's real name, 'Florifel' Amelia imprisoned.png|Amelia imprisoned by Parks Orlok 5 - amelia charlatan.png|Amelia's memory about Charlatan's parade Charlatan Amelia - 5.jpg|Amelia and Naenia in Charlatan's parade 19 amelia work.png|Amelia, now working in Hotel Chouchou Appearances *Memoire 2:Noé *Memoire 3: Jeanne* *Memoire 5: Archiviste *Memoire 6: Altus *Memoire 19: Serment}} Trivia Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Alive